Un revolcón en el heno
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: En un parpadeo Teddy lo pierde todo, y justo cuando piensa que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor el mismísimo diablo decide visitarle y demostrarle que está muy equivocado... (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. William, Teddy, Dolores y los demás personajes de Westworld pertenecen a sus creadores: Jonathan Nolan y Lisa Joy y la historia a la autora del fic: InsaneAndHappyAboutIt, quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir esta historia al español.

 **Advertencias:** violación, tortura, descripciones gráficas de violencia, muerte de un personaje y spoilers... muuuuuchos spoilers, especialmente del episodio 1 (The original) así que si no te has visto Westworld, tenés pensado verla y no querés ser spoileado cierra esto y corre, ya, lejos... XD

 **Pareja/Personajes:** William/Teddy, Dolores Abernathy, y mención de otros personajes.

El original pueden encontrarlo en Ao3 como: **A roll in the hay** por **InsaneAndHappyAboutI**.

Sé que debería estar traduciendo otras cosas, dado todo el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar los fics que tengo activos, pero ya que estoy un poco obsesionada con esta serie y debido a que no pude encontrar nada en español pues acá estoy haciendo un pequeño aporte de la mejor manera que puedo.

Esto está mal, terriblemente mal porque Teddy, como su nombre lo dice, es una monada y solo merece cosas buenas, pero es imposible que algo como esto no se te pase por la cabeza con estos dos, teniendo presente las cosas que les ha tocado pasar a esos pobres robots xD.

En fin, espero que por acá haya algún fan de Westworld y que le guste y sin ser más, ¡disfruten! (creo).

* * *

 **Un revolcón en el heno** por **InsaneAndHappyAboutIt**

* * *

Dolores se topó con la escena y el tiempo pareció detenerse. ¡No podía ser cierto! Era evidente que estaba atrapada en alguna clase de horrible pesadilla, lo único que tenía que hacer era despertarse y todo volvería a la normalidad. Estaría a salvo en su acogedora cama. Su padre estaría meciéndose en su silla en el porche, listo para saludarla con una cálida sonrisa. Su madre le preguntaría con voz preocupada pero amable si iba a comer algo antes de ir al pueblo. Sí, todo volvería a ser como debía ser.

Un grito agudo rompió aquella esperanza y Dolores volteó violentamente la cabeza hacia el sonido. ¡Esa era su madre! Volvió a mirar el cuerpo de su padre obviamente muerto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el rojo mezclándose con el blanco de la leche. La leche que sus padres se esforzaban tanto en recolectar para vender y poder vivir cómodamente. La tierra se bebió ambos líquidos vitales sedientamente y Dolores sintió una punzada de ira ardiente ante el desperdicio. Sentía como si hubiera estado clavada en ese lugar durante horas cuando, de hecho, solo habían transcurrido unos segundos. Vagamente escuchó los pasos apresurados de Teddy mientras corría hasta su lado. Ese sonido de alguna forma la hizo regresar a la realidad y se arrojó sobre el cadáver de su padre.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Por favor, despierta, papá! —Estaba ciega ante todo lo demás excepto la sangre manando de las heridas de su padre en torrentes copiosos. Apretó sus temblorosas palmas contra ella, esperando retenerla en el cuerpo frío aunque bien sabía que era inútil.

—Bueno, ¡qué teenemoos aquí! Pero si es la niñita de papá. Ven aquí, pequeña. Quizá cooperes más que tu tonto padre. —Dolores levantó la vista hacia el horrible rostro del ladrón asesino. Sus dientes eran amarillos y torcidos y no parecía conocer el significado de un baño. Se sintió asqueada y cuando su mano mugrienta trató de alcanzarla, se asustó.

—¡No me toques! —Una mueca fea retorció el rostro ya de por si horrible.

—¡Escúchame, perra! Vas a... —Dolores nunca escuchó el resto de aquella frase ya que una bala pasó justo entre los dos dientes torcidos frontales, haciéndolos volar del cráneo del hombre. Se volvió para ver a Teddy detrás de ella, con una expresión de viva furia en su rostro.

—¡Teddy! Creo que está muerto... —El pistolero miró a su padre y luego a ella, ojos suavizándose.

—Espera aquí, Dolores. Volveré enseguida. —Ella asintió aturdida y vio como el hombre que amaba quitaba el seguro de su revólver y corría hacia su casa. Ya no escuchaba gritar a su madre y no sabía si debía estar feliz o triste. ¿Eso significaba que su madre no estaba sufriendo o que estaba muerta? Ya no sabía qué pensar. En cuestión de segundos su mundo entero había dado un vuelco y estaba cubierto con la sangre de sus seres queridos.

Escuchó disparos en la casa, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Sabía que Teddy podía encargarse solo y rezó para que los bandidos murieran lenta y dolorosamente. Pensamientos tan violentos eran tan raros en ella, pero nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era normal. Miró los ojos muertos de su padre, tan vidriosos e inertes, y se estremeció. Una mosca aterrizó en un ojo sin vida y Dolores la apartó frenéticamente. Probó la sal de sus propias lágrimas mientras caían por sus labios y extendió la mano para cerrar los ojos del hombre muerto.

Dolores nunca notó la silueta emergiendo desde las sombras de la casa. No escuchó el pie firme mientras se acercaba desde atrás. Solo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal cuando escuchó el seguro y se enderezó. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de voltearse antes de que la bala atravesara la parte de atrás de su cabeza y saliera por su ojo derecho. Su sangre se mezcló con la de su padre mientras caía sin vida sobre su pecho.

Teddy escuchó el disparo desde el interior de la casa y salió corriendo tan pronto como eliminó al último ladrón. Desafortunadamente, había llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a la anciana, pero al menos Dolores estaría bien, eventualmente. Entonces escuchó el disparo y casi tropezó con sus propios pies en su prisa por salir de aquella casa de muerte. Vio al hombre sonriendo mientras apuntaba con su arma a las dos figuras en el suelo y antes de que su cerebro tuviera tiempo de procesar realmente la escena sus dedos apretaron el gatillo cuatro veces, cada bala explotando en el pecho del hombre.

—¡¿Dolores?! —Teddy sintió que su corazón se reducía al tamaño de una pulga mientras alcanzaba a la chica en silencio. La giró y vio que la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. Apartó su hermoso cabello rubio que ahora estaba manchado de escarlata y abrazó el cadáver contra su pecho mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás de rodillas en el suelo, lágrimas espesas y cuantiosas corrían por sus mejillas y barbilla. Un rugido tan lleno de dolor escapó de su boca que incluso habría hecho al mismo diablo sentir pena, y miró al cielo estrellado, maldiciendo silenciosamente a Dios por apartarla de su lado.

—Bueno, esto no es lo que esperaba encontrar. Supongo que detenerme por ese whisky fue un error. —Teddy miró la fuente de la voz mientras agarraba a Dolores contra su pecho, sin importarle la sangre caliente que se filtraba a través de la tela de su camisa. El hombre acercándose casualmente hacia él vestía de negro de pies a cabeza y el borde de su sombrero escondía la mayor parte de su rostro.

—¿Qui-Quién eres tú? —Teddy consideró tomar su arma, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Este extraño no parecía querer dañarlo, y aunque así lo hiciera, ¿ya qué? Acababa de perder todo lo que le importaba. Tal vez era mejor si el hombre de negro le metía una bala justo entre los ojos para poder ir a donde estaba Dolores.

—La mayoría de la gente me conoce como el Hombre de Negro. Me gusta el nombre, debo confesar. Creo que me da cierto aire siniestro y misterioso, ¿no crees? —El hombre estaba parado justo delante de Teddy y se agachó para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—¡No pregunté cómo te llama la gente! ¡Te pregunté quién eres! —El hombre sonrió y en ese momento Teddy pudo ver sus fríos ojos azules. Era guapo, y Teddy estimó que tenía más o menos su edad o que quizá era un poco mayor.

—No me gusta darle mi nombre a cualquiera, Teddy, pero supongo que no podría hacerte daño saberlo, ya que estás a punto de morir y todo eso. Mi nombre es William. Lástima lo de Dolores. —El hombre, William, se quitó el sombrero como para mostrar sus respetos, pero Teddy no pudo ver ningún rastro de remordimiento en sus ojos. Decidió en ese mismo momento que no confiaba en este extraño. Le recordaba demasiado a una serpiente.

—¿Morir? ¡¿Me estás amenazando?! —Esta vez, la mano de Teddy alcanzó su revólver. Sabía que podía dispararle a William en cualquier momento si notaba que hacía el más mínimo movimiento.

—¿Yo? Para nada. Al menos no te estoy amenazando todavía. Solo me baso en los hechos. No hay necesidad de ser agresivo. —William se volvió a poner el sombrero. Extendió su mano para tomar una de Dolores, y Teddy apuntó su arma directamente en su corazón. William se detuvo y miró con dureza a Teddy, que casi estaba gruñendo.

—No la toques. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si no me gusta tu respuesta, te dispararé. —Sintió una calma extraña apoderarse de él. Siempre se tornaba extrañamente concentrado cuando tenía su arma en la mano y sus ojos en un objetivo.

—Creí que te había dicho que no era necesario ser agresivo, Theodore. —Teddy no había escuchado a nadie llamarle así desde que su madre había muerto y eso solo ocurría cuando estaba en problemas. De repente, se imaginó a una serpiente cascabel sacudiendo la cola en una clara advertencia de un ataque inminente. Apretó el gatillo.

William gimió y fue empujado hacia atrás pero no cayó. Teddy frunció el ceño y le disparó en el pecho otra vez, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. El hombre suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera exasperado por toda la situación, como si el que le hubieran disparado dos veces en el pecho fuera algo común para él.

—Si ya te calmaste, me gustaría responder tu pregunta. —Teddy estaba aturdido y su boca se abrió pero no le salieron palabras—. Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo, pero parece que esta vez llegué demasiado tarde. —Teddy no estaba programado para registrar inconsistencias que amenazaran su realidad, pero no tenía forma de saber que no era humano. Su mente optó por olvidar convenientemente esa parte esta vez.

—¿Eres el diablo? —No era cristiano, pero su madre lo había sido y ella le había enseñado lo básico sobre el cielo y el infierno. William pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y comenzó a reír efusivamente. El sonido parecía incorrecto dadas las circunstancias. Era irrespetuoso con los muertos esparcidos a su alrededor y Teddy apretó los dientes de irritación.

—¿Yo? ¡Ya quisiera! Quizá entonces podrías darle sentido a todo esto. —William gesticuló vagamente a su alrededor—. No, Teddy, simplemente soy un hombre.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedo matarte? —Incluso aunque sabía que sus balas eran inútiles contra el hombre de negro, Teddy aún mantenía fijo el cañón del arma contra su corazón.

—Porque no eres un hombre. Bastante simple, ¿no? —Teddy sintió que su cerebro estaba en llamas. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido y no podía entender nada de esto. Dolores estaba muerta. Él estaba hablando con el diablo. Y aparentemente no era humano. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer con todo eso?

—¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Déjame solo con mi dolor! —William pareció realmente apenado por él por un fugaz segundo, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a tornarse fríos. Teddy se dio cuenta de por qué lo perturbaban tanto. Se parecían demasiado a los de Dolores. Parecían muertos, pero Teddy pensó que tenía sentido que el diablo estuviera muerto por dentro.

—Temo que no puedo hacer eso, amigo. No quiero haber perdido el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí. En realidad, vine a ver a Dolores, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo. —Tan pronto como William mencionó el nombre de Dolores, la expresión de Teddy se endureció.

—¿Qué querías con Dolores? —Su dedo estaba ansioso por apretar el gatillo otra vez. Sabía que solo le quedaba una bala en el tambor, así que debía aprovecharla.

—¿No es obvio, Teddy? Estaba buscando un revolcón. —Incluso aunque Teddy no hubiera estado seguro del significado de las palabras del hombre, su sórdida sonrisa no dejó ninguna duda en su mente. Apretó el gatillo una y otra vez, pero después de que la última bala impotente rebotara en el pecho ileso de William, las otras docenas de clics solo llenaron de ruido la noche silenciosa.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —William se levantó despreocupadamente y sacó su propia arma. La apuntó hacia el hombro izquierdo de Teddy y BAM, un dolor agudo se extendió por el brazo del hombre arrodillado y por un momento vio estrellas.

—Si no podemos hacer esto a las buenas, supongo que no me dejas otra opción. Lástima, Teddy. Ambos podríamos haberlo disfrutado. Bueno, dudo que seas de los que simplemente se acuestan ahí y lo aguantan, y a mí también me gusta que forcejeen un poco. Supongo que de cualquier forma es perfecto para mí. —William se veía monstruoso con la luna a sus espaldas y esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Parecía una sombra viviente y Teddy sintió terror puro, probablemente por primera vez en su vida.

—Ya no puedes lastimarla. —Fue lo único que mantuvo a Teddy cuerdo. Al menos Dolores ya no sufriría.

William inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y trató de alcanzarla, pero Teddy se negó a soltarla. Todavía se aferraba a ella fuertemente con su única mano sana, por lo que William le disparó entre el codo y el hombro. Teddy gritó de agonía, ambos brazos colgando inútilmente a su lado. La sangre manaba por los agujeros de bala y teñía el vestido azul violeta de Dolores de un carmesí oscuro. Esta vez, cuando William se acercó a ella, Teddy no pudo detenerlo, y miró impotente mientras el hombre la agarraba por uno de sus brazos y la arrastraba como si fuera una marioneta sin cuerdas. No podía creer que alguien pudiera tratar a un ser humano con tanta insensibilidad y miró en silencio el rastro de sangre que quedaba tras ella mientras William la arrojaba sin miramientos junto a su padre. Cuando se volvió hacia Teddy, esperó la bala que acabaría con su vida y que ahora anhelaba. Quería poner fin a esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

—Ahora, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos en ese establo. O bueno, uno de nosotros se divertirá de todos modos, pero no te preocupes, olvidarás todo esto en la mañana. Entonces podrás repetir todo el ciclo y Dolores estará esperando tu amoroso abrazo y la besarás y le harás el amor y serás feliz. Oh, espera, eso nunca fue escrito en tus estrellas ¿cierto? Ustedes dos nunca serán felices. Es una pena. Esos escritores a veces pueden ser realmente sádicos.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando...?—Teddy se sintió mareado por la pérdida de sangre y estaba bastante seguro de que estaba en shock por el dolor. Probablemente estaba delirando porque lo que el hombre de negro estaba diciendo no tenía sentido.

Mientras hablaba sus tonterías, William comenzó a arrastrar a Teddy hacia el establo agarrándolo por la parte de atrás de su camisa. Teddy quería pelear pero no le quedaba fuerza para semejante esfuerzo. Por el rabillo de sus ojos vio un destello azul claro y algo dentro de él se encendió. Sabía que Dolores no querría que se diera por vencido. Ella lo instaría a luchar hasta su último aliento o nunca lo perdonaría cuando se encontraran en el más allá. Teddy apretó los dientes mientras era arrojado al montón de heno. Fingió estar a punto de desmayarse, y cuando William estuvo a su alcance, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, agarrando al sorprendido hombre con la guardia baja, derribándolo.

—¡Mierda! Parece que aún te queda algo de fuerza. Eso está bien, me gusta cuando se resisten. —William aplicó algo de presión en su pierna y se alegró al descubrir que Teddy no había roto el hueso. Un poco más de fuerza y las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

—¡Aún no estoy muerto! ¡Tendrás que matarme antes de que puedas hacer lo que quieras sin luchar! —Teddy hizo todo lo posible por retroceder, pero no estaba progresando mucho sin usar sus brazos. Todo lo que hizo fue perder sangre más rápido y que los bordes de su visión se tornaran borrosos.

—O simplemente puedo dispararte en la pierna. —William enfiló el cañón de su arma hacia la rodilla de Teddy y la pólvora ensangrentó el suelo del establo. Sus gritos eran música para sus oídos. Dio un paso hacia el hombre sacudiéndose de dolor y le divirtió descubrir que el vaquero aún trataba de luchar contra él. Intentó darle una patética patada con su extremidad restante pero William golpeó su pie contra la pierna ofensiva. Apretó el talón de su pie, escuchando el crujido revelador de los huesos mientras el tobillo finalmente cedía bajo la presión. Teddy gimió, un sonido extraño y frágil proviniendo de alguien usualmente poderoso.

—Por favor, no... —se odió por suplicar, pero ya no podía soportar más torturas.

—Si prometes no patearme, no veo ningún problema en dejar tu tobillo intacto. ¿Tenemos un trato, Teddy? —Teddy asintió débilmente y William retiró su pie—. Ves, podemos llevarnos bien, viejo amigo.

—No soy... tu amigo... —William se encogió de hombros y apartó las piernas de Teddy con la punta de su zapato. Se arrodilló entre la nueva abertura y sacó su cuchillo, sonriendo un poco ante la mirada de aprensión cruzando las facciones de Teddy. Comenzó a cortar metódicamente el cinturón y los pantalones del pistolero. Fue lo suficientemente amable como para no jalar el material por el agujero de bala. Y la gente insistía en llamarlo malvado...

—No hará ninguna diferencia. No es como si mañana fueras a recordarme de todos modos, así que lo que hago realmente es intrascendente.

Teddy gimió cuando William lo atrajo hacia sí, arrastrando su espalda por el suelo sucio. La paja manchada con sangre fresca se adhirió a su carne y en su ropa y los ojos de Teddy se tornaron blancos en sus cuencas. Tal vez ya había muerto y ahora estaba en el infierno porque no había forma de que un hombre pudiera soportar todo esto y seguir vivo. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia abajo, con mórbida curiosidad por ver lo que William estaba haciendo y lo lamentó un momento después. Si la curiosidad mató al gato, entonces él era el gato en este escenario. Observó, horrorizado, mientras William se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba sus pantalones por sus caderas, lo suficiente como para que su prominente erección pudiera liberarse. ¿El hombre realmente pretendía follárselo mientras tenía un pie en el cementerio?

—Esto te dolerá más que a mí, Teddy, pero si quieres, puedes pensar en la dulce Dolores. Sé que yo lo haré. —William rio entre dientes y Teddy intentó al menos empuñar sus manos pero ya no podía sentir sus dedos. No tenía manera de saber si lo había conseguido.

—Solo acaba con esto... —Para entonces hablar era un verdadero esfuerzo y cada palabra enviaba una punzada de dolor por su esófago, pero era la única arma que le quedaba.

William tarareó, genuinamente impresionado por la determinación del hombre para desafiarlo. Era en momentos como este en que a veces olvidaba lo que realmente eran los Anfitriones. Se aferraban a la vida con la misma desesperación que cualquier mortal que supiera que no volvería de la muerte. La parte de él que veía y apreciaba esto, genuinamente amaba a Westworld y a todos los Anfitriones; pero la otra parte, la parte más grande, disfrutaba de su superioridad y no se contenía de pasar un buen rato a sus expensas. Que Dios los ayude a todos si llegaba el día en que los Anfitriones recordaran todo por lo que habían pasado. Ese sería el fin de la humanidad, al menos en donde Westworld estaba involucrado. Un pensamiento entretenido que consideraría más tarde cuando no estuviera dentro del intenso calor del cuerpo de Teddy.

—Nunca habías hecho esto, ¿cierto Teddy? Al menos no en esta vida. Eres tan estrecho, como una virgen. Como Dolores. —Esto provocó un gruñido del hombre justo como William había esperado. No quería follarse a un cadáver.

—¡Déjala fuera de esto! ¿Acaso no ha sufrido suficiente?... —Teddy miró con furia a William, jadeos saliendo de su boca a pesar de su deseo de no hacer ningún ruido. No podía evitarlo. Por muy jodido que esto pareciera, a pesar de su intenso dolor, cada vez que William se empujaba en él un escalofrío de placer recorría su espina dorsal. Era como si hubiera sido creado para sentir este placer y entonces odió a su creador por lo que le había hecho. Lo último que quería asociar con todo este calvario era el placer, pero su cuerpo traicionero tenía otras ideas.

—¿Estás pensando en Dolores o debería reclamar la atención? —Al principio, Teddy no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el hombre, pero entonces sus ojos entrecerrados enfocaron su propia creciente erección. Se sonrojó de rabia y vergüenza y se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que la sangre le cubrió la lengua.

—No hables más de ella. Por favor... —Teddy quería conservar al menos su recuerdo puro. ¡Era todo lo que le quedaba!

—Entonces supongo que soy la fuente de esta lasciva demostración. Me siento halagado. Lo recordaré la próxima vez que nos veamos, Teddy. —William movió las caderas hacia adelante con más fuerza y muy a su pesar un sonido demasiado parecido a un gemido fue arrancado de la boca de Teddy.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos... estaremos en el infierno... —Teddy estaba seguro de que ahí era a donde iba a ir gracias a su pecaminoso cuerpo. Le devastó la idea de que ya nunca volvería a ver a Dolores, pero al menos así no podría ensuciar su pureza. Todo tenía sentido ahora. William era el demonio y caminaba por la tierra corrompiendo almas. Fue solo cuestión de suerte el que se cruzara con el ser más malvado que existía...

—Abre los ojos, Teddy, y por una vez deja de ser tan testarudamente ciego. Ya estás en el infierno, tonto. —La risa de William llenó el aire frío de la noche y Teddy sintió que el sonido lo estaba enloqueciendo. Ahora estaba completamente duro y anhelaba dedos que le acariciaran, pero desafortunadamente los suyos eran inútiles lo cual solo dejaba... Pero no podía caer en semejantes depravaciones. No podía...

—Por favor... tócame... —William arqueó una ceja y miró a Teddy, pero el hombre se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Teddy, ¿qué dijiste? —El labio inferior de Teddy tembló y lágrimas brotaron de las comisuras de sus ojos. Ya le estaba suplicando a su violador para que lo masturbara, así que ¿por qué no agregar llanto a la lista de sus mortificantes vergüenzas?

—¡Tócame! ¡Por favor! —William se lamió los labios.

Siempre le había gustado Dolores, desde la primera vez que llegó a este oasis de deshonrosas moralidades, pero era fácil de dominar. Era la linda hija del granjero puesta en el juego para deleitar a los invitados con sus encantos virginales. Teddy, por otra parte, era un desafío y William disfrutaba dominarlo porque tenía que esforzarse en ello. También valía la pena el esfuerzo y sabía que la próxima vez que visitara esta parte del juego vendría en busca de Teddy y que la próxima vez sería más delicado.

—Solo tenías que pedírmelo, Teddy. Solo tenías que pedírmelo.

William cerró su puño alrededor de la polla húmeda de Teddy y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo rápido, igualando sus empujes. Teddy claramente estaba disfrutando el toque y sintió espasmos en su cuerpo por las ondas de placer confuso incendiando sus terminaciones nerviosas. Una vez que dejó de resistirse al éxtasis del toque, no tardó mucho en alcanzar el límite. Sintió escalofríos barriendo su cuerpo en olas y ahora que el placer se desvanecía, todo lo que quedaba eran las crueles sacudidas de dolor. En algún momento, supuso que William también había terminado, porque ahora estaba parado junto a él, volviendo a ponerse los pantalones.

—Tengo que admitir que esta vez no me decepcionaste, Teddy. Francamente, estoy sorprendido, ya que usualmente lo único que haces es meterme en mi camino. La próxima vez será difícil decidirme entre tú y Dolores. ¿Quizás los tenga a los dos? —William pareció considerar la idea por un momento antes de que sus glaciales ojos azules se encontraran con los sufridos de Teddy.

—Sácame de mi miseria... Si tienes un poco de decencia, entonces mátame, por favor... —La voz ronca de Teddy apenas sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que William pudiera escucharla.

William sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, realmente dolido al ver a Teddy en este estado. Claro, una parte suya odiaba al Anfitrión por quitarle a Dolores, aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos era culpable de la trama que se les había dado. Eran solo juguetes puestos en este juego para gente como él y su retorcido entretenimiento. Sin embargo, a la otra parte suya le gustaba Teddy. En mejores circunstancias, estaba seguro de que podrían haber sido amigos, al menos algunos días antes de que el disco duro del hombre fuera borrado y reseteado. Al menos, por este día, podía respetar sus últimos deseos.

—Te veré en otra vida, Teddy. Quizás la próxima vez seamos amigos —dijo y puso una bala justo entre los inquisitivos ojos de Teddy.

FIN.

* * *

De verdad, necesito más fics de esto dos, ojalá alguien se anime a escribir y decida compartir, por ahora esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer.


End file.
